The New Squadron (Chapter 3)
by ellybear88
Summary: Shizuka ends up in the human world after leaving Byakuya, hoping to start a new secluded life.


**_Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 3 of The New Squadron! Hope you enjoy!_**

Shizuka arrived in the human world and sighed, closing the Senkaimon behind her. The night sky twinkled above her, the stars shining brightly, lighting the road ahead of her. Karakura town lay before her, silent as the night. It seemed as though most were asleep, but, the ones who were actually awake walked casually by her, not noticing her presence at all. Typical for a shinigami in the human world, unless if some humans had a connection to the spirit world.

"So, you've come, blood queen."

Shizuka turned around, seeing a man with blonde hair walk up to her. His clogged sandals clacked against the concrete, his black overcoat flowing with the slight wind.

"Kisuke Urahara." She said simply, "You knew I'd be coming."

"I could feel you unleash your power from the Soul Society. Something like that wouldn't go unnoticed, and knowing you, you'd come here to get away from it all." Kisuke replied, turning his back to her, "Follow me. I have a place for you to go."

She followed behind him without another word, knowing that she could trust him wholeheartedly. He had been fighting by her side during the war, after all. He saved her life when she was attacked by the hollow, helping her train her Vizard form.

"I brought Gigai pills." She spoke as they arrived to his shop, just outside of town.

"Good. Here's your room."

She thanked him, walking into the room and closing the door behind her. She slipped the gigai pill into her mouth, which forced her out into a human body. A white kimono was put onto her human body, a replacement for her hospital gown from the soul society. She laid her head down on the cold pillow, looking out the window to the moon. It was such a difference from the night before, being wrapped up in her lovers embrace, his warm arms holding her close as they laid beside one another, nude and in love.

"Shit..." She muttered, wiping tears from her eyes.

That had been the first time she cried since her parents were murdered, and she hated it. A knock came from her door and she sat up.

"Come in."

Kisuke entered, bowing his head and sitting beside her, looking out to the moon. He didn't say a word, just stared. He wasn't wearing his usual attire of a green and white striped hat, black overcoat with white diamonds at the bottom, and a green training outfit. Instead, he let his blonde hair free and he was dressed in plaid pajama pants, no shirt covering his torso.

She couldn't help but blush at the sight, he was very built, something she never would've expected. Though he was a captain before she was, she didn't know him too well until the war. Her head dropped to his shoulder and he looked to her, putting an arm around her.

"Do you miss it, Shizu?" Kisuke asked quietly.

Shizuka's eyes dropped to her lap and she closed her eyes, looking back to the days where she and Urahara were together, fighting back to back and wrapping up in one another at night. She couldn't help but miss those days, feeling Kisuke's fingers intwine with her own.

"Yeah Kisuke...I miss it. You have to understand though, last night, Byakuya and I-"

"I don't care Shizuka," He interrupted, pulling her into his arms, "I still love you."

Their moment was interrupted by a rising spiritual pressure, one of a huge hollow. Shizuka stood, looking to Kisuke. He nodded, knowing what she had to do.

"We'll talk more on this when you get back."

He slipped on red gloves that had blue flames on it. He slammed his hand into her gut, forcing her shinigami body out of the Gigai. She stood there in all of her glory, white hair glistening in the moonlight as she gripped the hilt of her Zanpakuto, shunpoing out of his shop to the huge hollow preying on a fresh human soul.

"Aren't you a little out of your range, beast?" She asks, resting on a roof.

The hollow looks up to her, roars, and lunging at her. Easily, Shizuka blocks it with her blade, the beasts talon just inches from her onyx eye. She knew that the soul society would send someone soon, so she needed to finish the hollow off quickly to avoid detection. With a quick slash down the center of the Hollow's mask, the fight was over.

She hopped down from the roof and looked to the human soul, a small boy cowering behind a trash can.

"You're all alone, huh?" She asked, kneeling to the boy.

"M-My Mama, Where is She?" The boy asked with tears in his eyes, "A scary man came into our house and yelled at mama, then he found me and now I'm here!"

A twinge of pain built in her gut as she held a hand out to the boy, who took it seconds later. Shizuka hugged him tightly, putting her palm flat on his back.

"You'll see her soon, I promise. You'll find her where you're going."

With a few silent words, she performed a konsō on the boy, sending his soul to the soul society. His mother ran to Shizuka not too long after, tears welling up in her eyes. Shizuka stood, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. The woman smiled some as her soul burst into shimmering lights, heading to the soul society.

"I'll make sure you both find one another." Shizuka said, sheathing her Zanpakuto and walking back to Kisuke's shop.

Eventually she made it back, opening the door silently and walking to her room. He was still there, waiting for her like he used to do when she was sent out on missions. She swallowed a Gigai pill and was pushed back out into a human body wrapped in a white kimono.

"You waited." She stated simply, sitting beside him.

"I always will." He started, "You know they'll come looking for you."

"I know, especially since Byakuya doesn't know how to deal with a woman."

Kisuke let out a small laugh, "I'm still surprised you were able to get him to move past Hisana. He won't be able to let go of you now though, he does know that we were together, right?"

Shizuka thought a moment and nodded, placig her head on Kisuke's shoulder.

"He saw us during the war." She replied simply, "He would have to know. We were the talk of the gotei."

"The inventor and the snow queen."

The two sat in silence after that, staring out at the moon with curious eyes. She missed how different Kisuke was, his chipper attitude always bringing her spirits up when she was down and the way he looked at her when they were alone. He wasn't afraid to express his feelings to her and she loved that about him. She wished he was still a captain in the gotei, having been thrown out a few years after the war due to rumor of him performing illegal experiments. That's the only thing that drove them apart. He was former captain of the twelfth division, Kurosutchi Mayuri now taking his place.

"I missed you, Kisuke." She spoke, climbing into his lap and wrapping her arms around him.

"I've missed you too, Shizu. I love you."

Her heart froze as he spoke those words, not having having said them to another hours before. She was confused, she loved them both for different reasons, had loved them for different amounts of times. Kisuke she loved...the longest. Still had.

"I love you, Kisuke Urahara."

Their lips locked and their tongues danced together, a dance they both knew very well. He laid her down carefully, crawling over her and kissing her neck softly, her hitching breath turning him on.

"God I missed you." He mumbled, slipping his hand into the open chest of her kimono, thumbing over her nipple as he nibbled on the nape of her neck.

She tugged the clothing off of him, following suit with her own afterward. Kisuke studied her body, watching her twist in the moonlight. To him, her scarred body was beautiful, every lick of a past blade a story of her strength, every blast from a Kidō spell a tale of her intelligence. He moved down, gently pushing her legs apart and dragging his tongue around her clit, eventually dragging it slowly up and down and sitting up, easing himself into her.

Shizuka tightened around his cock, her back arched high as she groaned loudly in pleasure. Kisuke's hand shot under her, pulling her up into his lap as he rotated his hips, making sure to get her just right. Shizuka buried her face into his shoulder to hold back moans, her fingernails digging into the sky on his muscled back.

In response to her scratching, he moaned into her ear, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

"Kisuke!" She cried out, rocking her hips against his, causing him to release himself moments later, Shizuka following after.

He held her against him, their heaving chests hitting one another as they tried to breathe. His fingers traced through her snow white hair, letting her relax more into his arms. He didn't remove himself from her until he laid her on her back, laying down beside her. He wanted to marry her, but knew that it would be damn near impossible to be together unless she moved out with him or he with her.

"Wait here." Kisuke spoke up, dressing himself and walking out, putting a blanket over his beloved before leaving.

He'd been saving this for her since the second war, it's small box never leaving his presence day in and day out for years. He returned to her moments after, opening and closing the door quietly, returning to soft breathing. She was asleep, exhausted by a long day.

A chuckle escaped him as he declothed, looking over the diamond ring once more before putting it under the extra pillow beside her own.

"In the morning then." He mumbled.


End file.
